


I Hate That I Love You

by wolfstarftmalec



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstarftmalec/pseuds/wolfstarftmalec
Summary: Este one shot lo había publicado en amino creo que en el 2018-2019, asi que si ven esta historia soy yo.
Relationships: Marco Diaz & Tom Lucitor, Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este one shot lo había publicado en amino creo que en el 2018-2019, asi que si ven esta historia soy yo.

Lo odio es todo lo que podía sentir Tom acreca de su amigo Marco Diaz, quizás tenía grandes motivos para odiarlo así, y esa explicación se reducía a un nombre: Jackie, esa chica estaba pasando más tiempo con el en lugar de su mejor amigo luego de su 'exitosa' cita con ella el lo abandonó.

Lo que era peor aún que luego de haber podido ser su amigo había comenzado a tener sentimientos hacia el chico castaño, el cuando supo lo que sentía por el fue en busca de un consejo amoroso de Star y ella le dijo que le diga sus sentimientos y que quizás Marco podria sentir lo mismo por el, Star aclaró sus dudas sobre si Star tenía algo con él.

Hoy iría con Star al cine ella me dijo que tenía un plan para que ambos estemos juntos, lo cual en cierta manera tenía miedo de que fracasará pero confío en que la rubia princesa lo ayudaría, cuando llego al cine vio a Star hablando enérgicamente con una chica de cabello negro y por su aspecto era una chica gótica rara.

Tom decidió acercarse a las chicas para hablar con ellas, caminó así ellas pero ninguna se percató de su presencia así que decidí que debía hacer algo para tener su atención y dije:

\- Star Butterfly no es tan genial - Lo dije en un tono de voz muy alto a lo cual ambas chicas se voltearon a verme con una expresión de susto pero también de sorpresa.

\- Oh hola Tom - Estaba algo avergonzada con lo que yo dije se veía en sus mejillas - No te presente a mi amiga, ella se llama Janna - Dijo tímidamente mientras ella miraba a la chica de pelo negro con una mirada muy intensa.

Hablamos unos minutos, su amiga era extraña pero en cierta manera me agrado, luego de ese tiempo fuimos a ir a ver a la película y nos ubicamos en nuestros asientos, no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, si adivinaron estaba Marco con Jackie tomados de la mano hasta que llegaron a sus asientos y ella se sentó con el.

Odiaba lo que estaba presenciando ante mi, la persona que más amo con una chica, era lo peor que me podía pasar: ellos besándose enfrente mio, así que le dije a Star que cancelará el plan que tenía para que yo y Marco estemos juntos se que sus intenciones son buenas pero eso no era suficiente.

Me levanté del asiento en el que estaba y pasé por donde estaba Marco, el se percató de mi presencia y me observó por un instante mientras salia, estaba afuera del cine cuando sentí una mano tocar mi hombro.

\- Sucede algo Tom - Me dijo tímidamente mientas yo lo observaba.

\- Si todo bien Marco mi buen amigo - Le dije algo enfadado con él.

\- ¿Que sucede contigo Tom? - Parecía haber notado mi enojo y el tenía el mismo enojo que yo ante mi respuesta cortante.

\- No hay motivo - Dije algo enojado - Simplemente estás ausente conmigo, no quiero seguir con ésta farsa yo te amo esa es la verdad pero tú no me quieres de otra manera, así que adiós Marco - Me fui corriendo rápidamente mientras lágrimas caían en mi rostro, no mire atrás simplemente me aleje de el.


	2. Chapter 2

MARCO:

Han pasado semanas desde que Tom se fue inexplicablemente, ya no respondía mis mensajes y mis llamadas, lo cuál me preocupaba mucho, no puedo negar en parte lo extraño y siento que todo es mi culpa, debí tener más atención a el en lugar de pasar más tiempo con Jackie.

Hablando de ella, Jackie decidió que sería lo mejor para ambos que nos separemos lo cuál me dejo shockeado, como es posible que ayer comenzáramos algo y me dejará sin más, solo me dijo que esto no iba a funcionar ya que noto que Tom la rechazaba y pensó que iba a estar más con el, lo cual no es cierto o tal vez no lo se, mis sentimientos hacía el estaban muy confusos ultimamante, así que hable con mi amiga mágica Star Butterfly.

Star estaba sentada en su silla mientras comía sus cereales favoritos al parecer no le importó mi presencia allí, así que me senté en una silla al lado de ella y empezamos a hablar sobre Tom y en un momento me dice

\- Asi que Tom... - Dejo un silenció entre lo que dijo y me comenzaba a asustar - Bueno quizás tuvo sus motivos ya sabes - Estaba nerviosa y podía notarlo en su expresión.

\- Supongo pero creó que no he hecho nada malo a él - Star se enojó un poco al oír esas palabras salir de mi, como si fuera malo lo que yo dije.

\- Oh Marco que ingenuo eres.. - Me asombre un poco al escuchar que mi amiga de cabello rubio haya dicho eso sobre mi - Vamos Marco es algo tan obvio que tu no ves - No sabía como reaccionar ante sus palabras.

\- ¿De que hablas? - Dije algo nervioso y un poco asustado ante sus palabras.

\- Es obvio lo que siente Tom por ti - No podía creer lo que me decía - Él estaba y está enamorado de ti desde que el te vio a ti, sabes que el se olvido de su obsesión por mi solo por ti Marco - Estaba en un estado de shock, así que salí afuera de la cocina y me senté en el pasto.

Estaba pensando en cada momento junto a él y no podía creer no veía las señales que me enviaba, esos abrazos, la manera en que me trataba el me amaba pero no fui lo suficientemente bueno con el, debí haberlo tomado en serio pero no ahora el quizás ni se acerque a mi.

Pasando unos minutos sentí que alguien me estaba observando de lejos pero no me importo hasta que oí a alguien decir mi nombre.

\- ¿Quien eres y que quieres? - Dije con la voz temblorosa, hasta que se hizo visible una figura de alguien que yo conocía era Tom por supuesto podría reconocerlo en cualquier lugar, tenía su aspecto muy triste y deprimido - Me has preocupado en serio te extrañe mucho - Se acercó junto a mi y se sentó a mi lado.

\- Lamentó haber actuado de ese modo pero es que yo.. - Interrumpí lo que dijo dandole un beso, lo cuál lo puso algo nervioso, pero se apartó para seguir hablando - Yo te amo, si pero creó que solo me quieres por lastima - Dijo algo triste.

\- No es verdad - Dije muy seguro de lo que decía - Yo si te amo pero no he tenido el valor suficiente para decirtelo y decidí estar con Jackie ya que creí que era un motivo para poder olvidarte pero no fue posible siempre sentía cosas por ti - El sonrió cuando dije esas palabras lo cuál fue un momento muy tierno.

\- ¿Y ahora que haremos? - Preguntó algo preocupado Tom, mientras el estaba sentado en el pasto y los dos tomados de las manos.

\- Pues simplemente quédate conmigo y no me dejes nunca - Al terminar la frase nos dimos un dulce beso y nos quedamos viendo las estrellas en el cielo.


	3. Chapter 3

Star:

\- Cuéntame todo Marco - Le dije de manera ansiosa mientras veía a él castaño abrazado a Tom.

\- Pues simplemente nos dimos cuenta de nuestros sentimientos lo cuál fue muy bonito - Se podía ver la felicidad en ambos lo cual me encantaba.

Tom:

Luego de que nosotros comenzáramos a ser pareja oficial, presente a mi familia a Marco, al principio ellos se opusieron a lo nuestro pero luego de un tiempo lo aceptaron lo cual fue algo muy bueno para ambos. Ese mismo año decidí proponerle matrimonio a Marco por lo feliz que estábamos los dos, así que elegí el momento más adecuado para ello, fuimos a hacer un picnic (el cuál planeé yo mismo, más bien con ayuda de Star).

\- Todo va a estar bien - Sonrió alegremente a mi mientras me decía eso - Seguro que dirá que si - Luego salió de ahí observando de lejos.

Luego de unos minutos llegó Marco, se sentaron juntos y comieron mucha comida que el preparó para nosotros. Así que era la oportunidad, me acerqué a Marco y le di un beso, luego lo tomé de la mano y le dije:

\- Marco Ubaldo Diaz se que es muy pronto para esto - Dije algo nervioso y el estaba así también - ¿Te casarías conmigo Marco? - El aún seguía en shock pero emocionado así que simplemente el asintió con una sonrisa.

10 años después...

Marco y yo, pasamos muchas dificultades pero siguieron juntos y años más tarde adoptamos a un pequeño niño, nosotros somos muy felices juntos alegres juntos, sin importar las circunstancias que nos rodearan.

Star finalmente conseguí a el amor de su vida, todos creíamos que ella elegiría estar con Jackie o Osckar pero sopresivamente la chica rubia eligió estar junto a su ahora novia Janna, yo no creía que esas dos tendrían algo pero Marco en cierta manera no se sorprendido de ello, al principio su familia no lo aprobó pero ellas se casaran en unos meses.


End file.
